


amor daemonium

by magicpaintbrush



Category: Awesome Land (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, M/M, Other, dan is a demon and gage makes a deal with him, good job gage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpaintbrush/pseuds/magicpaintbrush
Summary: The demon sighed. "And, without further ado, welcome to Hell. I'm your personal demon for the next infinity." He laughed.





	1. a deal with a demon

Early Tuesday morning, Gage woke up in a cold sweat. He'd had the worst nightmare of his life.

It started like this.

* * *

 

_I clawed my way through the bramble, trying to escape my attacker. It left deep cuts on my arms and face but I didn't care, I just needed OUT._

_Too late. As I cleared the brush he showed up right in front of me, a sick grin on his face. "You do know you can't hide from me, right?" And then he pounced. Guts, my guts, were wrenched out of my torso as he ripped more and more of my internal organs out, hungrily eating them. I tried to scream and choked on my own blood, unable to breathe. Tears started streaming down my face as I slowly passed out from blood and organ loss. He sighed at me, saying he wishes I wouldn't go so soon._

* * *

 

The boy shudders, remembering his graphic death. He looked out his window and got up.

Gage practically slipped down the stairs, he was trembling so badly he could barely stand. He left his house without even eating breakfast, which was unusual for him. 

He was just walking to school when he was, suddenly, stabbed in the chest by somebody behind him. They pulled the knife out and he collapsed, bleeding out and dying quickly.

* * *

 

Gage woke up in a dark room, with walls of dark brick. There was a small window he could look out of, but all it showed was people screaming and crying in pain as they burned a thousand fiery deaths. Tears welled in his eyes, he didn't want to see that.

"Oh, don't worry. That's not gonna happen to you if you do what I say," a voice boomed. A large door opened suddenly and somebody walked in. As Gage's eyes readjusted, his mouth dropped. And then he started crying.

Because the person standing before him was the same person who had tormented his dreams.

"Oh, hush. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm Daniel." He spoke in a low, monotone voice, it was almost scary how lifeless he seemed. Gage tried to calm himself but tears kept falling. "Daniel" sighed and slapped him, which stopped the crying pretty quickly. Gage sniffled.

"I-I'm Gage... Why am I here?"

Daniel laughed. "Because you were killed, of course! If you lift up your hoodie, you'll notice a hole in your chest. That's where you were stabbed."

Gage did that and sure enough, there it was. He dropped the fabric and covered his mouth, tears welling in his eyes again.

The demon sighed. "And, without further ado, welcome to Hell. I'm your personal demon for the next infinity." He laughed.

The chubby boy started crying. "I-I want t-to go h-h-ho-o-ome~.." he wailed, bawling. Daniel irritatedly tapped his foot before sighing.

"Alright, listen. I can restore your previous life, on one condition."

Gage stopped crying. "W-what is it?"

Daniel smirked. "You have to take me with you."

* * *

 

And there he was. Gage woke up in the same spot he'd died, except in one piece and not bloody. And there was a demon behind him.

Daniel offered a hand, which he gratefully accepted. Gage got to his feet, and started jogging. He didn't want to be more late to school than he already was.

He arrived at 9:30, bursting into his second period class. 

"Gage, you're late!"

"Sorry, I was busy getting murdered. Also we have a new student."

Dan walked in, a sadistic smile on his face. The teacher stood. "I didn't know we were getting a new student today.."

He flashed the teacher a sharp glare, and she immediately sat down. He sighed and took an empty seat next to Gage. 

Jacob leaned over to Gage, whispering something. Gage nodded, and Jacob sat back, face full of surprise. Daniel snickered and leaned back in his seat. 

At lunch the demon sat with Gage and his friends. Coraline knew something was up with him, she couldn't tell what it was but she just _knew._ She'd ask Gage later. Charles, an acquaintance of the group, seemed to take an interest in the new student and kept asking him things. It kept Daniel occupied, so Gage dragged Coraline to somewhere private.

"Okay, Coraline I may have made a deal with Satan and so that's why Daniel's here and he's not actually human and I was killed and broughtbackandCoralineI'msoscaredyougottahelpme-" 

"Gage, slow down."

He slowed down. 

"Now, this may come as a shock but Daniel can't hurt you. Or anyone."

Gage blinked. 

"If the deal was that he came with you, then he can't return until it's really your time. He must really like you."

His face flushed. 

Coraline sighed loudly. "NOT like that, okay? And I thought you were straight."

"Uh..... Maybe?"

She sighed and facepalmed. "Okay, whatever. My point is, he'll be living with you, so get used to it. Good luck." And with that, she spun on her heel and walked away.

And Gage was left alone.


	2. can demons love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there fluff

For the first time that night, Gage slept soundly. 

When he woke up he felt something warm curled up against him. He blinked a couple times and realized Daniel had curled up against him during the night. It looked like he was in his regular form, his skin was blood red and horns protruded from his skull. He looked almost like a cat or something with his tail, too. Gage gently prodded the demon's head, trying to wake him up so the smaller boy could get ready for school. The demon boy groaned and rolled over, which worked for Gage. He gingerly climbed out of bed and changed quickly, almost walking out the door before remembering that Daniel had to come to school with him. He sighed and walked back to him, poking one of his horns. Daniel immediately sat up, cheeks flushed pink.  Gage raised an eyebrow.

"Don't... don't do that ever again, whatever it was," the demon grumbled.

"Touch your horns?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Gage tried his hardest not to smirk.

Eventually Daniel got up and got ready (with Gage's help,) and they left. The walk to school was boring and uneventful, just the way Gage liked it. 

School was boring, at lunch Daniel sat with Charles. Gage squinted at them from across the cafeteria, frowning.

Jacob spoke up. "You nervous about your boyfriend engaging with another man?" He laughed.

Gage's face flushed. "I-it's not that! I j-just like.... feel betrayed! I guess." 

Coraline giggled. "You're totally blushing."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I am NOT!" 

Jacob joined in. "Dude, you are."

Gage sighed. "Okay, maybe I do like him. Doesn't help that he's my roommate. And is seriously attractive. Like seriously, have you seen him? Anyway. I'm a little jealous." A small giggle came from Coraline and he sighed. 

"Okay so I'm a little gay. So what if I find guys, especially Daniel, extremely attractive and amazing a- and I am not helping myself here at all. Okay."

"Dude, just tell him," Mary spoke up. "From one gay to another, I say tell him."

Gage managed a weak smile. "Thanks, you guys."

Mary nodded and Jacob flashed him a thumbs up. Coraline offered a supportive smile, and then the bell rang.

* * *

 

Once they got out of school, Gage told Daniel they were going somewhere. 

After a fifteen minute walk, they arrived at a small pond with lily pads and frogs. Gage slumped onto a bench while Demon Boy poked and prodded at the water. 

Gage coughed to get Daniel's attention, which worked. The demon stopped and looked at Gage, who started biting his lip out of anxiety. 

"Um, Daniel? I.. need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Gage suddenly started intensely staring at the ground. "I, er, I... like you. Like, like like you, like a lot."

Daniel stopped moving completely, then exhaled loudly. "Yeah, okay."

Gage squinted at him. "That's.. That's it?" A flash of anger spread across his face, but disappeared quickly. "Okay."

Daniel turned back to the pond for a little bit, and then he heard a sniffle. Was Gage... crying? He turned, and sure enough he was. Tears streamed down the chubby boy's face as he stared at the ground sadly. The demon sighed and came to sit next to him, pulling him into a hug. 

"Hey, I heard what you said. It's okay. I like you too, just don't know if it's entirely in that way."

Gage sniffled again and wiped his tears, managing to form a smile.

"That's good enough for me, then."


End file.
